Question: Simplify the following expression: $7\sqrt{50}$.
Explanation: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 7\sqrt{50}$ $= 7\sqrt{25 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 7\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 7 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 35\sqrt{2}$